


You Cost It

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gang AU, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Yancy kidnap Chuck and Mako. It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cost It

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Stacker/Herc, rival mafia families" except I went more with the "Chuck and Mako are alternately bitching at each other, bonding over their predicament, pissing off their captors". I apologize, OP.

“I hope you know my dad is going to kill you,” Chuck Hansen says and Raleigh does not understand how he can look this carefree while being tied besides Mako Mori, the daughter of his father’s rival gang’s leader and wow, that’s a lot of titles.

“Excuse me?” And there’s the girl. “My dad is going to kill them. Your dad is going to be late and then he’ll be thanking by dad for life for saving you, which he will only do because I’ll ask, since someone has to save your Aussie ass.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He says another word at the end of it but Raleigh has absolutely no idea what it is.

“Mako Mori, daughter of Stacker Pentecost.”

Raleigh can see the wheels moving inside Hansen’s head. “But he’s black and you’re Asian.”

He hears an intake of breath. “Oh my God, really? He’s black!? I never knew,” she’s shaking her head and Raleigh is trying his utmost not to laugh. _I can see you_ , he thinks at his brother, who’s sitting in his desk looking at some papers but also trying not to laugh. “Wow, this completely changes my life.”

“No need to mock,” Hansen answers.

“I only mock apes like you. He adopted me.”

“Oh,” a few seconds of silence, “why?”

Raleigh isn’t expecting Mori to answer, especially after she sends a venomous look his way, but she looks back at Hansen. “My parents died when I was a kid. He found me and took care of me.”

“Oh,” again, silence for a few seconds. “My mom died too when I was a kid. My dad’s been raising me by himself. He’s not the best father in the world, you know, being a gang leader and all, but I think he tries his best.”

Mori nods. “I know what you mean. My dad used to pretend he was a banker until I was fifteen. I think the suits grew on him, since he keeps using them.”

Hansen smirks, “my dad always said your dad might be an asshole, but he was one with style.”

Mori laughs and Raleigh quietly goes to sit with his brother, because things are definitely not going their way.

Their sister has cancer and no money to pay for the treatments so they had thought what better way to get it than to kidnap Stacker Pentacost’s daughter and Hercules Hansen’s son? They were leaders of very rich gangs; they could afford it. And besides they had never wanted to hurt the kids (kids who are only five younger). They just needed the money.

They weren’t even in a real gang. Their father used to be Gipsy’s leader and when he died everyone had expected Yancy to take over, but his older brother wanted to be a pilot, while Raleigh wanted to… well, he didn’t know. He had spent his days since leaving high school doing a bit of everything, since waitressing to being a mason. What he did know, however, was that he had no desire to be a gang leader with a very high possibility of ending up in prison.

So, the Beckett brothers had decided to leave the gang, and even though Tendo liked to keep them posted about what was happening, they didn’t decide anything anymore.

But Jazmine was sick and Yancy was still in training and Raleigh was currently unemployed and she worked as a cashier and there was no money and over their dead bodies would they let their sister die because they couldn’t afford to give her the treatment she needs.

They sit in silence for several hours, all while Mori and Hansen keep talking, sometimes arguing, like they’re not even there.

Raleigh leaves and comes back with their lunch and they all eat in silence until Mori asks, “why did you kidnap us?”

Like when they first took of their blindfolds, the too kidnapees still don’t look worried, just curious.

Raleigh doesn’t look at Yancy before answering, knowing he’ll see his brother shaking his head but those two deserve the truth. “Our sister has cancer and we can’t afford it.”

“Oh,” Hansen says and there’s a look of pity in his and Mori’s eyes that makes Raleigh want to hit them, but he doesn’t because if there’s a single mark in their bodies he’s sure Pentecost and Hansen Sr. will find a way to give them painful deaths.

They finish their lunch in silence and then Raleigh leaves the room, deciding to take a nap and to send a message to the kid’s fathers.

They’re probably going to prison for this, but it’s okay because maybe, just maybe, telling the truth to Mori and Hansen Jr. will make them decide to save his sister’s life and that’s all Raleigh wants. For his little sister to live.

.

Two days later and the roles have switched. Raleigh and Yancy are the ones being tied up while Chuck and Mako (yes, he knows he dropped the surnames). Who would have thought they should have been more worried about those two than their fathers?

Not Raleigh, that’s for sure. Those two got rid of their restraints and were able to knock off both him and his brother, which is no easy defeat, since they used to box when they were younger.

Sometimes Raleigh still does it, when he feels like the world is slipping away from him.

“Who should we call first, my father or yours?” Chuck asks.

“Mine. He’s probably having a heart attack,” Mako answers and Raleigh expects Chuck to put up a fight, but instead he silently hands the phone to her.

“Dad, hi. Yeah, I’m okay. Chuck’s here with me. Yes, Herc’s son. Oh, he’s with you?” They chat for a bit more and Mako gives them their location and then passes the phone to Chuck, who Raleigh didn’t remember having such a strong accent.

He’s pretty sure he only understands one out of three words.

“Oh, and dad. Don’t come in all guns blazing, okay? We have this under control and the Beckett brothers aren’t to be killed,” he finishes and this Raleigh understands. He hopes him and Yancy live to see another day.

**Two months later**

Raleigh is the last one to arrive the restaurant.

“Sorry, sorry, my substitute took a while to arrive.”

“Still working as a barmaid?”

“Yeap. It’s pretty good, actually.”

Chuck nods at his answer and takes a sip from his beer, while Mako smiles and Yancy rolls his eyes.

Who would have thought the two kids would have not only convinced their fathers to let them go and actually pay them since as Chuck put it “they managed to kidnap us. I think they deserve a reward” but they would have remained friends? Not Raleigh, for sure. But he’s learnt to not underestimate Chuck Hansen and Mako Mori. You think their fathers are dangerous? You haven’t met their kids then.

They chat about meaningless stuff until their food arrives.

“You will never believe what happened last night,” Chuck says and there’s a glint in his eyes that promises a good story.

Yancy and Raleigh both ask “what?”

“So, I went to my dad’s house for the weekly dinner and guess who’s there? Mako and Stacker! And you know why? Because they’re dating!” Chuck’s looking at him like he’s expecting a grand reaction and Raleigh can’t speak for Yancy, but he’s confused.

“Who’s dating who exactly?”

“My dad and her dad!”

Raleigh and Yancy look at each other. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?”

“Dude, you would need a chainsaw to cut the UST between them when they came to get you.”

Even Mako looks surprised, “I only noticed it about a month ago.”

“Wait, you knew this? And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were bros!” Raleigh has no idea who Chuck is talking to, but the three of them shake their shoulders.

“This is uncool, people. Uncool,” he says, but he’s already eating so Raleigh thinks they’re good.

They go on to talking about Yancy’s new girlfriend and Raleigh feels happier than he has in a long time.

Who would have though he and Yancy would end up ‘bros’ like Chuck put it with their kidnapees? Not Raleigh, that’s for sure.

 


End file.
